Quick lube facilities, service stations, tire shops, muffler shops, etc., are well known. Such facilities allow a driver of a motor vehicle such as an automobile and/or truck to drive the vehicle into a service area and be lifted upwardly with a car lift. For example, the individual can remove the oil drain plug from the engine and allow oil to drain therefrom. After the oil has been drained, the individual can replace the oil drain plug and new oil can be placed or poured into the engine. In addition, the individual can remove the oil filter and replace it with a new oil filter and thereby provide and timely and cost efficient oil change for the driver.
Other types of motorized vehicles besides automobiles and trucks can be used by individuals for transportation, entertainment, work and the like. For example, motorcycles, scooters, all-terrain vehicles, riding lawnmowers, golf carts. 3-wheelers, and the like, hereafter referred to as non-automotive vehicles, are common and also need regular engine maintenance. In order to service the engine of such a vehicle, individuals have had to perform the work themselves or take the non-automotive vehicle to a specialty shop where work on particular types of vehicles is performed. For example, a motorcycle shop is typically where an individual will take his or her motorcycle, scooter and the like in order to have its oil changed. However, such types of facilities typically do not afford for a timely and cost efficient process for servicing such a vehicle. Therefore, a process and/or structure that would allow an individual to take a non-automotive type vehicle to a non-traditional motorcycle, golf cart. 3-wheeler, etc., facility and have the vehicle serviced would be desirable.